falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Commissary terminal
(dirty) |footer = Dirty variant }} Commissary terminals are computers found in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on, Lonesome Road. Background Commissary terminals are pre-War stations developed as automated supply stores that could be accessed by soldiers on military bases. Each terminal recognized the individual accessing it and was linked to a common inventory, preventing troops from going to different terminals to try to gain multiple copies of desirable items. Items could also be submitted for automated repair. The terminals were accessed using special military pay chits that were designed to prevent counterfeiting; however this was unsuccessful as it was subsequently discovered that these chits happened to be approximately the same size and shape as standard bottle caps. Because of this, all the Commissary terminals were locked down before the Great War.Hopeville missile silo terminal entries The only known location where these terminals were deployed was in nuclear silos and bases near the cities of Ashton and Hopeville, an area that later came to be known as The Divide. Characteristics Commissary terminals are small computers found in the Divide, which are used to buy and sell items. Its stock includes rare items such as the weapon mods for the Red Glare, shoulder mounted machine gun, as well as Riot gear and US Army combat armor. They can also be used to repair equipment, and will restock supplies every three days. Commissaries will not stock new ammo types added by the Gun Runners' Arsenal add-on, however they will stock the .45 Auto rounds added by Honest Hearts. Locations * Hopeville missile silo bunker, in the room where ED-E first appears. * Hopeville Missile Base Headquarters, through the doorway furthest to the right. * Hopeville men's barracks, in the corner above the usable bed. * On the back of a truck, between the High Road entrance and the Crow's Nest. * Ashton silo control station, Ashton level 1, in the room with the Auto-Doc. * Ulysses' Temple, in maintenance and storage just past the eyebot repair station. Notes * ED-E first needs to reactivate commissary terminals in order to remove the lock down and allow the Courier to use them. * Once activated, the commissary terminal has a seemingly never-ending supply of caps available, enabling the player to sell indefinitely. Once the commissary has fewer than 200 caps left, closing the commissary and reopening it will replenish its supply of caps to 6000. ** Conversely, purchasing items/repairing your gear and causing the commissary terminal's cap total to exceed 6000 will reset it to 6000 when the commissary is re-accessed. * The commissary terminal has the ability to repair the player's equipment to 100 percent. All caps spent on repairs will be in the terminal's inventory unless this amount exceeds 6000, in which case the commissary terminal will have 6000 caps. * The terminals are one of the few places in the game where electron charge packs are available for sale in large numbers. References Category:Lonesome Road robots and computers Category:Lonesome Road world objects Category:Fallout: New Vegas merchants ru:Терминал склада снаряжения